


Slytherwin

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Antagonism, Audio Format: Streaming, Badass, Comedy, Confidence, Crack, Deception, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, Evil, F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Fun, Gen, Good Slytherins, Humor, Lies, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Music, Romance, Sarcasm, Sassy, Secrets, Slytherin, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Snark, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An upbeat fanmix about how much fun it is to be in Slytherin!</p><p>HOUSE PRIDE, PEOPLE. HOUSE PRIDE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherwin

* * *

 

An upbeat fanmix about how much fun it is to be in Slytherin! The dark, angsty angle has been done to death, and I wanted music that reminded me of how much I fucking  _love_  being a Slytherin.

This mix is about that. It's about the devil-may-care thrill of bending the rules (only Gryffindors are unimaginative enough to break them), about the untrammeled pleasure of a prank or a plot going off without a hitch. It's about the cheerful cunning behind a beautifully told lie, the gleeful camaraderie of like-minded friends who are as clever and irreverent as you are, and the refreshing challenge of outwitting a worthy foe. Let's not forget, Slytherins have an awful lot of fun. Emphasis on awful. For other people, anyway. :D

Lily Allen's "Fuck You" is for all those Slytherins who're  _not_  bigots and puritans, for those Slytherins who would joyfully take up arms against the Dark Lord. That said, there are some Disney villains in here, too, dispensing healthy doses of wily sarcasm and sass. Other songs, such as "Always Look On the Bright Side of Life" and "Masquerade," might  _seem_  sweet and simple to begin with, but turn twisty soon enough.

So! If you're a Slytherin looking for something peppy to cheer you up, or if you're just a crafty little fucker looking for music to conspire to, here you go!

  1. Cobra Starship / Snakes On A Plane (Bring It)
  2. Charles And Eddie / Would I Lie To You
  3. Teddybears / Cobrastyle
  4. Tal Bachman / Masquerade
  5. Jonathan Freeman (Jafar) / You're Only Second Rate
  6. Bee Gees / Jive Talkin'
  7. Thousand Foot Krutch / I Get Wicked
  8. Monty Python / Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life
  9. Everclear / Local God
  10. Becky G feat. Will.I.Am / Problem
  11. Motorhead / Snake Bite Love
  12. Pat Carroll (Ursula) / Poor Unfortunate Souls
  13. The Dandy Warhols / We Used To Be Friends
  14. Nirvana / The Man Who Sold The World
  15. Lily Allen / Hard Out Here
  16. Johnny Rivers / Secret Agent Man
  17. Dan Povenmire feat. Sheena Easton / Happy Evil Love Song
  18. AC/DC / Snake Eye
  19. Katy Perry feat. Juicy J / Dark Horse
  20. Jim Cummings (Scar) / Be Prepared
  21. George Harrison / Not Guilty
  22. Danny Jacob / My Evil Buddies and Me
  23. Michael Jackson / Bad
  24. PJ Harvey / Long Snake Moan
  25. Lily Allen / Fuck You
  26. Motorhead / Love Me Like A Reptile
  27. Voltaire / When You're Evil
  28. Duran Duran / Union Of The Snake
  29. Phineas and Ferb / We're Evil
  30. Chris Cornell / You Know My Name



**([Listen](http://8tracks.com/saucery/slytherwin)) ([Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/sqgba380513ry2m/Slytherwin.zip))  
**

 

* * *

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Music for Slytherins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598671) by [thedra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedra/pseuds/thedra)




End file.
